Yugioh Takeshi's Castle
by DigiDudette
Summary: Yugioh meets Takeshi's Castle. What more can I say? R and R, and enjoy!


DD: *Hanging around for something. Someone finally enters* I Didn't I say for you to come 5 minutes ago, Lee-san?  
  
General Lee: Hai, gomen nasai, Hayley-chan.  
  
DD: Don't worry 'bout it. At least you came. Arigatou.  
  
Lee: *Bows slightly*  
  
DD: You can speak in English y'know.  
  
Lee: As long as I can use both languages.  
  
DD: Sugoi.  
  
Lee: Indeed...  
  
DD: So, can you do the disclaimer for this very special fic?  
  
General Lee: Hai, of course.  
  
DD: Ganbette yo.  
  
Lee: Hayley-chan does not own Yugioh. It is the proud creation of Kazuki Takahashi-san. Now, san, ni, ichi, let's go! *Runs off holding his stick in the air*  
  
DD: Likes his action, dunn'e? *Goes after him*  
  
(Note: # - Different part of the level)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Lee appears infront of 100 contestants, with the Yugioh cast sat behind the extras. Lee is explaining the rules of the 'game'*  
  
Kaiba: Is this guy for real?!  
  
DD: *Whacks Kaiba round the head with a frying pan* Don't diss the general!  
  
Kaiba: X_x  
  
Lee: ...Now you know the rules, so go forth and get creamed!  
  
Contestants: YEEAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Lee: Egai! *Blows whistle and the Yugioh cast tramples over the extras*  
  
YGO cast: *yelling*  
  
Lee: *sigh* -_-;;;  
  
DD: Li-san?  
  
Lee: Hai?  
  
DD: What does egai mean anyway?  
  
Lee: Well, to be honest, I don't know.  
  
DD: Oh well. * Runs off after the others*  
  
=The Slippery Wall=  
  
*The contestants run towards the wall*  
  
Yugi: *Jumping forward to get to the rope* I can't reach! Wait a minute...oh Hayley...  
  
DD: *Runs up to Yugi* ^_^ Yes, Yugi-kun?  
  
Yugi: Will you help me up the wall pweez? *Does puppy-dog eyes*  
  
DD: Of course! ^_^ *Pushes Yugi up to reach the rope*  
  
Sierra: Bet ya enjoyed that, didn't ya? ^_~  
  
DD: ¬.¬ No I didn't!  
  
Sierra: ^_^ Whatever...  
  
#  
  
*The Paradox Brothers (DD: Which one's the gay one? I forgot... ~_~;;;) are trying to get up the wall*  
  
Para: No, I should go up first!  
  
Dox: But I am better than you!  
  
Para: We are exactly the same though!  
  
Dox: But I'm older!  
  
Para: That was never proved! (DD: O_o)  
  
*This goes on a bit, and it the same for Lumus and Umbra. The all end up making complete asses of themselves tho' ^_^*  
  
#  
  
Yami: I'm not doing it!  
  
DD: Pweez, Yami? For me?  
  
Yami: But I'm Pharaoh!  
  
DD: I don't care if you're the present king! You're still goin' thru to the next round!  
  
Yami: *sigh* All right... *Gets a card out of his pocket* DARK MAGICIAN!!  
  
DM: *Appears* Hai, Pharaoh Atem?  
  
Yami: Give me and Hayley a lift, would you?  
  
DM: Sure. *Picks up DD and Yami and flies over the wall, avoiding the water*  
  
DD: Thanx! *Hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: O.O Err, no problem...  
  
#  
  
Marik: *In a huff* Why does the Pharaoh get to glide over when I don't?  
  
Malik: You could just summon a monster, you know.  
  
Marik: Oh yeah... ~_~;;; *Holds up a card* I summon erm... what cards do I have in my deck?  
  
Malik: -_-;;; Dumbass.  
  
Marik: I know! *Holds out Millennium Rod and possesses Yami's Dark Magician. It takes Marik and Malik over the slippery wall*  
  
Yami: *From the other side of the wall* YOU GIVE MAHADO BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Marik: *sigh* Alright... *Unpossesses the Dark Magician*  
  
Malik: Ow! He was still holding onto me!  
  
Marik: Don't you think I didn't know that? *Sticks his tongue out at him and runs off*  
  
Malik: *Takes the cover off the Millennium Rod to reveal the dagger and chases after him* I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Yami: Oooh, this I've GOT to see! *Goes after them*  
  
DD: -_-;;; Oh well. *Goes off to stalk General Lee*  
  
#  
  
Lee: *Helping Tea up the wall* You could do with losing some weight you know!!  
  
Tea: . Hey!  
  
DD: Walks round the other side of the wall* What are you doing Lee-san?!  
  
Lee: Helping someone in need.  
  
DD: She don't need help she needs a miracle! *Drags Lee off and Tea crashes to the ground in a cleverly placed puddle of stagnant water and possible slurry* Where'd that puddle of mud come from?  
  
Lee: Apparently from a pig farm in southern Japan.  
  
DD: Aaahh... *Keeps dragging Lee off*  
  
Lee: -_-;;; Why don't you chase Yami or Yugi?  
  
DD: 'Cause I chase them all the time. Today's your lucky day! ^_~  
  
Lee: Great...  
  
Sierra: *Turns up out of nowhere* You'll get used to it y'know.  
  
DD: When did you get thru?!  
  
Sierra: I nicked your Harpy's Brother*  
  
DD: God damn you.  
  
#  
  
*Half an hour later, 88 unlucky saps had gotten thru to the next round. NO TEA!!! WOOOOO!!! (DD: Notice how Kaiba didn't get a mention? He got thru, so dun worry, the best bit is soon to come. *Thinks evil thoughts* Everyone: O_o)*  
  
=Honeycomb Maze=  
  
DD: *Grabbing General Lee by the arm* Pweeeez don't make me go in there!!  
  
Lee: It's the rules though.  
  
DD: But Oniji, Strong and Animal are scary!!  
  
Lee: *sigh* Why are you doing Takeshi's Castle then?!  
  
DD: To see you! ^_^  
  
Lee: -_-;;; Fine, you can help. OK?  
  
DD: Yay! *Runs off*  
  
Lee: ô_o I don't want to know. OK!! FIRST CONTESTANT!!! *Joey appears*  
  
Joey: Yo Lee! Gimme five!  
  
Lee: *Whacks him on the head with his stick?* Just get on with it!  
  
Joey: Fine. *Goes into the maze* Gets thru the first couple of doors, then runs into Animal* Am I supposed to be afraid of you?  
  
Animal: *Smirking* You will be.  
  
*5 minutes later Joey comes out of the maze, almost completely covered in black and looking like he'd had a run in with a very nasty lawnmower. He walks off a bit then falls over*  
  
Lee: -_-;;; That went well.  
  
DD: *Comes back in an outfit the same as Lee's* Hi! ^_^  
  
Lee: So that's why you ran off.  
  
DD: You likey?  
  
Lee: You have a great taste in outfits!  
  
DD: #^_^#  
  
Lee: Will you do the honours?  
  
DD: Sure! NEXT CONTESTANT!!! *Tea appears* NANI??!! -_-;;; *Shoves her in the maze* Just get out of my site. Eww, I'll have to wash for a week now...  
  
*Tea enters the maze and starts running around thru any door. Eventually she runs thru a door leading to water. Before she falls she's grabbed by the back of her top by Oniji, who pulls her up*  
  
Tea: Arigatou, Oniji-san.  
  
Oniji: Who said I'd let you go? *Blackens her face then drops her into the water*  
  
DD: *Celebrating* WOOOO!!!  
  
Lee: Next?  
  
DD: ~_~;;; Oh, right. NEXT ONE!!! *Sierra appears*  
  
Sierra: Hey, how come you get to help and I don't?!  
  
DD: Because _I'm_ special. ^_^  
  
Sierra: -_-;;; Suckup.  
  
Lee: Just go.  
  
Sierra: Whatever. *Runs into the maze and gets through most of the doors easily, then runs into Animal* You don't look so tough.  
  
Animal: Is that a challenge?  
  
Sierra: Hell ya! *Points into the air* Look! Godzilla is heading for Tokyo again!  
  
Animal: Where? *Looks around*  
  
Sierra: *Runs by him* Gotcha! *Gets out of maze*  
  
DD: Hmm, I wonder where Oniji and Strong where?  
  
Lee: Who cares?  
  
Oniji and Strong: *In the distance running away* GODZILLA IS COMING!! AAARRGGHH!!!!  
  
DD: -_-;;; Is Animal the only one who realised that was a joke?  
  
Animal: *Chasing after Sierra* I KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Sierra: *Running away* ^_^;;; At least I'm through...if I survive...  
  
DD: ~_~;;; Bizarre.  
  
Lee: -_-;;; I'll say.  
  
DD: Next one for the slaughterhouse!!! *Kaiba walks down the ramp as casually as possible* Are you for real?!  
  
Kaiba: I'm trying to maintain my dignity.  
  
DD: You ain't got any.  
  
Kaiba: V.V I'll ignore that.  
  
Lee: Can we get on with it please Hayley-chan?  
  
DD: ^_^ Of course Lee-san! *Shoves Kaiba into the maze*  
  
Kaiba: There's no way I'm doing this! *Tries to opens the door to leave but it's locked* Damn. *Goes thru a few doors, then finds out he's run into Animal (DD: Like all the others -_-;;;)*  
  
Animal: Are you ready for some fun?  
  
Kaiba: No, but I get the feeling I don't have a choice.  
  
Animal: My my, you are smart aren't you? *Grabs Kaiba and blackens him*  
  
Kaiba: Get this stuff off me immediately!  
  
Animal: As you wish... *Drags him to a door with water on the other side and dunks his head under* Let's hope you can hold your breath, bub. *Starts laughing manically, then pulls Kaiba up after about 30 secs*  
  
Kaiba: *Gasping* Get the hell offa me!  
  
Animal: Aww, but there's still black on you. *Pushes his head under again for longer*  
  
Kaiba: X_x  
  
Animal: *Drags his body out of the maze and dumps it where Joey's and Tea's (?) bodies are lying* Ahh, another successful day!  
  
#  
  
*After that round, only 65 happy wappy Jappy chappies got thru (DD: Unlucky them). As you can see, Yugi and Yami weren't mentioned. After persuading Lee-san, they got thru without Animal bothering them ^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: Well, that's as far as the first chapter goes. I'll only continue if you review.  
  
Lee: How can people resist reviewing this fanfic?  
  
DD: -_-;;; Like they do with my serious ones. 10 reviews for 5 chapters, it's pathetic!  
  
Lee: ~_~ At least I'm here.  
  
DD: ^_^ Yeah!! *Hugs him*  
  
Lee: ~_~;;; Don't forget to review for Hayley-chan!  
  
DD: I want at least 5 reviews, kay? See ya! 


End file.
